Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{1}{3}-8\dfrac{5}{17} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} - {8} - {\dfrac{5}{17}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} - {8} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} - {\dfrac{5}{17}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} - {\dfrac{5}{17}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{17}{51}-\dfrac{15}{51}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{2}{51}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{2}{51}$